


The Stars, The Ocean, Your Warmth

by chenziee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy title is cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Law needs love and cuddles always, M/M, More comfort than hurt, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Law had thought that once Doflamingo was defeated, his insomnia would go away as well. Why couldn't anything ever go according to plan?Good thing Straw Hat always made things work out anyway.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	The Stars, The Ocean, Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> [Now with beautiful ART by the talented **xmiyuv** <33](https://chenziee.tumblr.com/post/632245139546472448/his-eyes-shot-open-to-stare-in-shock-as-straw)

Staring up at the night sky as he sat on the deck of the absolutely ridiculous Going Luffy-senpai, Law wondered why he even was out there. There was a perfectly comfortable bed for him inside, complete with a personal heater, and he could have been sleeping in there without worry. Yet here he was, under stars instead. And it was far, far less romantic than it sounded.

He supposed it was because looking at the shiny dots while listening to the ocean waves crashing against the ship was marginally more interesting than staring at the ceiling of the captain’s quarters in complete darkness. Or maybe it was simply because he was used to passing his sleepless nights this way; his crew had even fixed him a special, furbished corner on the deck of the Polar Tang for when he needed it. That is, of course, after they had accepted that they really, _really_ couldn’t convince their captain to actually sleep.

As if the power of will _—_ be it his own or someone else's _—_ would make his eyelids any heavier. God knows Law had tried.

Honestly, it was pissing him off. He had thought that after he’d get rid of Joker, nights would become easier for him. After all, the drive for revenge and the rage he felt towards the man would surely go away and he could sleep soundly, knowing he had accomplished his goal. 

A dark chuckle made its way past his lips. Oh, how incredibly naive of him.

“Whoa, Torao! That was the worst laugh I’ve ever heard.”

Law sighed at the voice coming from the staircase behind him. He didn’t hear anyone coming but for some reason, it was almost as if he had expected to be found. “Sorry to have an ugly laugh,” he said and, while hiding a smirk, he glanced back to give Straw Hat his best deadpan look.

The other pirate shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at Law in an almost reprimanding way. “That’s not what I meant,” he replied and Law honestly didn’t think the excitable, painfully happy-go-lucky guy could ever sound so serious outside of battle. “It just sounded like you wanted to cry instead.”

Law blinked, taken completely by surprise. Huh. Who knew Straw Hat could be so… sensitive _._ He couldn’t even say anything back. Straw Hat was right after all; he _had_ been feeling like crying ever since he had recovered enough strength to function while they were still on Dressrosa. But crying just wasn’t something he did if he could help it and he would be caught dead before letting himself cry _here_ of all places. So he simply looked away and back at the stars, hoping Straw Hat wouldn’t push it any further.

He startled when he felt the other man flop down next to him, sitting so close that Law could feel his body heat through his jacket. Seriously… “Go back to sleep, Straw Hat-ya,” Law said sternly, shooting Straw Hat a half-hearted glare.

“Don’t wanna,” Straw Hat retorted immediately, a large pout on his face. _Adorable,_ Law’s mind supplied but he chased the thought away just as the insane pirate continued, “You’re sitting here all alone so I’m gonna keep you company.”

“That’s not necessary,” Law said slowly, frowning at the words. Seriously, why couldn’t he just leave him alone? He was used to this; used to solitary, quiet nights. He didn’t _need_ company.

“But you look lonely. And the bed was too cold without you anyway,” Straw Hat said in a voice that carried such a finality that Law honestly didn’t know what to say to that.

He had to wonder though; him looking lonely aside, how did the bed feel cold without _him?_ It was _Straw Hat’s_ body temperature that was so high that he basically supplied a hot water bottle, complete with him wrapping around Law’s entire body with his rubber limbs. He was like a vaguely human-shaped octopus heater. And putting even that aside, did he _not_ sleep alone before he declared Law absolutely _had to_ sleep in the same bed as him because they 'punched Mingo in the face and were now dating so.’

Honestly, Law could barely keep up with Straw Hat and his thought process; it all happened so damn fast. When Straw Hat finally woke up after he had beaten Doflamingo up, he jumped on Law and kissed him as soon as Law saw he was safe, and with both arms _almost_ intact. Law kind of got swept up in the flow and spontaneously confessed when they had separated _—_ that is, after someone cleared their throat because apparently they had been kissing for a little too long. And immediately after that, Straw Hat started acting as if they were married or something. It was ridiculous. Very _Straw Hat._ But ridiculous.

Still… Law couldn’t say he hated it. He was getting whiplash every other minute while being around this idiot but somehow, it was almost as if he was losing a little bit of the weight that he carried around everywhere with every yank on his arm, every squeeze of his hand, every hug, every sudden jump on his back, every octopus cuddle, every sloppy kiss on the cheek.

He had never been happier than he was in the last few days, really. Doflamingo was well on his way to Impel Down with everything he had been building in the past 10 years in shambles, and Cora-san could hopefully rest in peace now. The feelings for Straw Hat that he had been hiding for weeks _—_ or maybe ever since they met on Sabaody all those months, _years_ ago _—_ were getting reciprocated.

He was really happy right now so then why? _Why_ did these sleepless nights keep coming? Why didn’t his insomnia go away along with Joker? Why?

A hand covering his own brought him back from his thoughts, and only then did he realize he had been clenching his fists so hard his fingers and palms hurt. Releasing a deep sigh, Law forced himself to relax. He was glad Straw Hat chose not to comment.

“Seriously, go back to sleep,” Law whispered weakly after a moment. He didn’t have enough energy to sound stricter and he definitely didn’t have enough willpower to actually push Straw Hat away. His hand was so warm and soft and it took all he had just keeping himself from turning his hand around to lace their fingers together.

Straw Hat hummed as if he was mulling over Law’s words until he finally removed himself from Law’s side, a movement that made the surgeon’s heart drop. He knew he was the one who told him to go to sleep but he already missed his warmth and the comfort of his presence. He was truly hopeless, wasn’t he? He had barely met the pirate again after so long and he was already so reliant on him. Unbelievable.

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the railing behind him, Law took a deep breath. He really needed to get himself together. He was the goddamned Surgeon of Death. Turning into a lovesick mess would be really unbecoming of him.

The surprised yelp that forced its way past his lips a second later, however, was definitely _more_ than unbecoming of him but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes shot open to stare in shock as Straw Hat pushed his legs apart and crawled in between them, his face so close to Law’s that if he moved his head even a little bit, he would end up kissing him. “What are you doing,” he asked finally, his voice deceivingly level and sounding so very far away.

Straw Hat cocked his head to the side, an expression of slight confusion on his face. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked before turning around and plopping down in between Law’s legs. “I’m making myself comfortable since it looks like we’ll be here a while.” He said the words slowly and clearly, as if Law was a child who didn’t understand something that should be perfectly logical.

Law wanted to smack him for that tone but he wasn’t able to move or let out a single sound when Straw Hat leaned his back against his chest a second later.

It took the other pirate a moment to fully settle _—_ digging his elbow deep into Law’s gut once in the process _—_ and the entire time, Law could do nothing but sit there, completely stiff. He _really_ couldn’t keep up with this man. It was only when Straw Hat found a comfortable position, with his head resting on Law’s shoulder and messy hair tickling his face, that he felt the tension leaving his body as they both relaxed. Law felt so very warm in that moment; he wasn’t sure if it was Straw Hat’s _—_ _Luffy’s—_ body heat or the embarrassment he felt, but he didn’t particularly care either way. It was warm and comforting and he wondered if they could just stay like this forever.

It only took Law a few moments then to slowly, almost tentatively, put his arms around Luffy’s waist. It was almost as if the younger pirate was waiting for him to do that when as soon as Law’s arms were wrapped around his stomach, one of Luffy’s hands came to rest gently against Law’s own clasped hands, his fingers wrapping loosely around them, while Luffy’s other hand rubbed soothing circles where it was resting on Law’s thigh.

Now, that warmth was _definitely_ embarrassment. Law really wasn’t used to stuff like this. It wasn’t good for his heart, which was now beating about ten miles per second and Law was honestly afraid it would burst.

Luffy laughed lightly, the sound shaking Law’s body to the core, metaphorically and physically from where his shoulders shook. He couldn’t say he hated the feeling. “Isn’t this better than sitting here all alone in your gloomy bubble?”

Law clicked his tongue. “I wasn’t _gloomy,"_ he scoffed, but even he didn’t really believe his own words. Did he really look _that_ pathetic?

“You were,” Luffy shot back without hesitation and Law didn’t have the strength to argue with him any more than that.

He simply groaned in defeat, burying his face in the crook Luffy’s neck as he tightened his hold on him. 

He truly loved this crazy, reckless, energetic idiot. Luffy had saved him when he thought there was no hope, scolded him for throwing his life away, gave him a reason to live past his revenge. Law owed him everything and he was ready to follow and support him until his dream came true; he was in deep but, although he was also positively terrified of what the future with Luffy by his side would bring, he still wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Luffy was just so warm and solid and _alive_ and Law didn’t want to be anywhere else in that moment.

Even if it meant that the next morning he would be facing the teasing coming from the rest of the Straw Hats while simultaneously dealing with Bartolomeo jumping around, nervously asking if ‘Luffy-senpai’ was unsatisfied with the captain’s quarters and if he wanted the bed moved onto the deck instead. He could always just hide his face in Luffy’s hair and pretend it wasn’t _his_ problem once it came to that. Worst case, he uses his power to get away. They couldn’t annoy him if they couldn’t find him.

Pressing a soft kiss to the the skin on Luffy’s neck, Law decided that was tomorrow’s problem. For now, with Luffy in his arms, it was as if everything was the way it was supposed to be. And who was he to fight that feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm weak to cuddles and Law sorely needs all the cuddles and love in the world.


End file.
